


Tuesday

by supernaturallylost



Series: The Perfect Week [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Lots of implied sex, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, also very fluffy, apparent and implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe wake up and make pizza, but then they get distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday

Gabe whistled in his sleep. Sam usually found it endearing, despite the fact that more than once he had awoken to the sound directly in his ear. Though most often the whistling maintained a sharp, high pitch, there were times that Sam swore an entire song came from Gabe’s sleeping mouth. Oldies music, mostly, and a couple of show tunes now and again.

On this particular Tuesday, Sam woke up to a very deliberate low pitch in his ear.

“Oooooooo,” Gabriel began singing, “good morning! It’s a lovely morning! Good morning! It’s a wonderful day!”

Sam snatched the pillow from under his head and used it to cover his face. For a moment, he was protected from the sound, but then he felt something crawling down his leg. Sam shot up quickly, ready to slap the spider or ant or whichever other bug it was from his body. What he found, however, was Gabriel dancing to the song he was singing while lightly pressing his fingertips down Sam’s calf and onto his most ticklish area: his ankles.

“Stop that!” Sam tried to say. Instead, he made a mixture of giggling and growling sounds.

“Good morning, Sammy boy!” Gabriel said. He leaned back with one hand to his heart and the other still torturing Sam. His mouth was wide, and his eyes smiled with sarcasm. “I didn’t know you were here! I’m glad you came, though!”

Sam kicked the air with his feet and shook off Gabe’s hand. With a sigh, he let out a long, low groan.

“You’ve had plenty of sleep!” Gabe responded knowingly. “Now come on! The morning is cool, the sun is warming the wind, and the phone has been successfully unhooked.”

“Why?” Sam grunted, falling back onto the bed.

Gabe put his hand gently on Sam’s knee, sliding it slowly upward. In a second, Sam jumped.

“Oh,” he said as he straightened his back.

Gabe grinned.

“I’m so tired, though,” Sam whined quietly. When Gabriel shrugged and got off the bed, Sam flung his arms out, caught his lover, and tossed him back onto the bed all while saying, “Not too tired!”

 

Sam wanted to wear a blanket around the house when they finally decided to get some lunch. Unfortunately, Gabe had the same idea.

“One us will have to change,” he smirked. “I’m not getting dressed.”

For a moment, they played tug-of-war with the blanket. When neither of them could wrestle it from the other, Sam finally said, “Okay, okay, okay. We’ll share it.”

They waddled down the hallway like a very large double-headed penguin. When it came time to turn into the kitchen, however, they each stepped onto the blanket draped in front of them, falling over one another. Gabe ‘accidentally’ ran his hands down Sam’s chest as he fell.

“Whoops,” he shrugged. Sam leaned upward and bit his ear.

Finally, they arrived upright next to the counter, bound to each other by the blanket they shared.

“Pizza?” Sam asked.

“Pizza,” Gabe answered.

“Sleep?” Sam asked.

“No,” Gabe answered.

With a sparkle in his eyes, Sam kissed Gabe’s forehead. He wrapped an arm around Gabe’s waist romantically, and then he suddenly began to dance. Trapped in the blanket, Gabe couldn’t help but spin in a circle as Sam grinned with the joy of revenge.

“Sam,” Gabe giggled. “We need nourishment.”

“Dancing is nourishment for the soul,” Sam answered, pushing Gabriel against the counter.

After several quick, unsatisfying pecks on the cheek, Sam moved behind Gabe and rested his chin on top of his head.

“Pizza,” he said.

Gabe grumbled as he rolled out the dough for both of them with a rolling pin. Still working on his own and ignoring the soft sighs and touches from Sam, Gabe chopped some green peppers, opened a package of already shredded mozzarella, sliced a couple of white mushrooms, and opened a jar of tomato sauce.

“You want me to make yours?” Gabe asked quietly as Sam’s hands slid over his bare hips and Sam’s lips sucked along his collar and shoulder.

“Yes please,” Sam whispered, still comfortably nestled against his love. As an afterthought, he added, “How long does it need to cook?”

“About twenty minutes,” Gabe answered.

“Good,” Sam smiled. His hands fell suddenly down to Gabriel’s thighs.

 

Gabe and Sam were breathing heavily when they heard the sound of the kitchen timer.

“Pizza’s done,” Gabe sighed. He pulled Sam as close as possible to kiss his neck.

“Let’s eat,” Sam answered with no intention of moving.

“Yeah,” Gabe mumbled. He began to sink lower, kissing Sam’s chest as he went. The kitchen timer rang through the house. “We should go.”

Sam’s hands glided into Gabriel’s hair as he disappeared under the blanket.

 

For the rest of the day, the house smelled of burned pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
